


He

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't remember why he thought he was a he. He didn't remember what he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He

He wasn't sure when he gained awareness. 

All he saw was black. He couldn't move his body. He didn't feel it that much either, so that was alright. 

He didn't remember his name. 

That was okay. 

He didn't remember why he thought he was a he. He didn't remember what he meant. 

But it felt comfortable. 

So he stuck with it. 

\----------

Sometimes he heard voices. 

He didn't try to hard to listen to them. He wasn't interested. 

The blackness was too interesting to him. 

\----------

He started listening to one voice in particular. 

The voice called him 'Tyler'. 

He decided to use that name. 

It felt right. 

It felt like his name. 

\----------

Tyler didn't know the name of the voice he listened to. 

Today, he was listening harder than he ever had. 

"Tyler, please wake up." The voice sounded like it was... Crying? "Please. I miss you. I don't..." The voice broke off.

Tyler wanted to put something other than darkness to the voice. 

He pushed away the darkness slowly, vision blurry. Everything was too bright. 

"Tyler?" The voice. "Tyler! You're awake! Oh my god!"

Tyler wanted to communicate to the voice. 

He wasn't sure how. 

\----------

Another person was in there, asking Tyler his name. 

He didn't know how to communicate to the person. 

Now he knew three. Himself, the voice, and the person. 

It dawned on him that he could communicate by moving his mouth. 

"The voice says its Tyler." He said, and was that his voice? It sounded creaky. 

"The voice?" The person looked at the voice. Tyler didn't know the word for the person's expression. 

"The voice." Tyler flicked his eyes over to the voice.

"My name's Josh." The voice said slowly. "Do you remember me?"

"I listened to you when it was black, Josh." Tyler savored the name in his mouth. He decided he liked it. "Are you a he?"

"Yes, Tyler." Josh said, sounding amused. 

"Do you know how old you are?" The person asked, sounding annoyed. 

"No?" It came out as a question. 

"Full name?"

"Tyler... Joseph. Tyler Joseph!" Tyler grinned. "Was I right?"

"Yes." The person sighed. "Josh, can I talk to you?"

The two left, and Tyler Joseph was alone. 

\----------

There were two new people in the room. Tyler Joseph only had a vague idea of who they were. Mom and Dad. 

Tyler Joseph also thought that Dad was a he and that Mom was a... She. A she was new to him. 

He remembered hearing their voices. He also remembered not listening to them. 

Mom was crying. Tyler Joseph didn't understand why she was crying. 

Dad said it was something about him not remembering when he asked. 

"It's not that bad." Tyler Joseph assured she, which made she cry harder. 

Then he remembered she wasn't correct like that. It was her. 

It was hard, Tyler Joseph decided. 

He wondered when Josh would come back. He liked Josh better than Dad who didn't answer questions and Mom who just cried. 

\----------

"Tyler Robert Joseph." Tyler Robert Joseph said to Josh when he came back. "That's my name. You're..." He paused. "Josh. Joshua."

Joshua laughed. "You can just call me Josh."

"Joshua." Tyler Robert Joseph repeated.

"Alright." Joshua smiled. 

\----------

"Me and Joshua are in a band." Tyler Robert Joseph declared to Mom. 

He didn't have an IV anymore, no machines, nothing. The doctors didn't want him to leave, though, because they wanted to monitor him. 

Tyler Robert Joseph didn't like that. 

"That's great that you're remembering, honey." Mom smiled faintly. "Do you remember anything else, other than your name and that you're in a band?"

Tyler Robert Joseph thought for a few moments. "Joshua Dun."

Mom sighed. 

\----------

Tyler Robert Joseph looked forward to Joshua Dun's next visit. 

Tyler Robert Joseph had remembered the band name, and when he had met Joshua Dun. 

Not the exact story, though. It was buried under train crashes and jail and a shooting range. 

He decided to ask Joshua Dun what the story was. 

\----------

Joshua Dun laughed when Tyler Robert Joseph asked. "I'm not really supposed to tell you."

"Oh." Tyler Robert Joseph said. "Joshua William Dun."

Joshua William Dun grinned. "See? You're remembering!"

\----------

It had been a month. 

Tyler Robert Joseph remembered lots of things. Like his blue bike when he was eleven. The chorus of Holding Onto You. How to play piano scales. What Joshua William Dun's lips felt like on his own. 

He didn't tell anyone that last bit, though. 

\----------

Tyler Robert Joseph was home now. 

Home was with Joshua William Dun. 

He didn't remember much. 

But that was okay. 

Joshua William Dun would help him.


End file.
